VS2 Short ep15sh2 A Day in the Life
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 15.2 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by Candomom. This short takes place between virtual episodes 15 and 16.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 15.2 – A Day in the Life (Lifeline) **  
Rating: PG/T

**Writer: Candomom**

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 15 and 16.

* * *

Ben looked from their hands to Katherine's face. As much as he wished things were simple, that just wasn't gonna happen in his life anytime soon, so he might as well go with it.

Standing, he tossed a couple of bills on the table. Holding out a hand to Katherine, he smiled. "Let's get out of here." Katherine took his hand and slid out of the both. "Lead the way," she grinned.

As they made their way out of Moxie's the moon was full and low in the sky. They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes finally Katherine spoke. "You know there are whispers that this mess may soon be over," she offered. Ben looked at his feet as they walked along.

"I hope you're right." He looked up at the moon and then back to Katherine. "It seems everyday I'm becoming more connected to your community. First I find out about Mick. Then the Legion. You and…," he trailed off not sure if he could talk about his mom yet.

They turned into her building and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed Katherine turned to him. "Who else is connecting you to the Tribe?" Ben turned mirroring her stance leaning against the hand rail.

"My mother." Katherine was not expecting that answer. She reached out to caress his face and he continued. "I just found out recently and she came to see me last night. I haven't seen her since… well,… since I was a kid, and I thought she was dead." Once he started talking it seemed like a dam had broken in him that he hadn't known was there. He could talk to her about all that had happened and she would get it.

Katherine took a tentative step towards him and as she did the elevator lurched to a stop. They were thrown together and down to the floor. Katherine had landed beside Ben in his arms. He had instinctively grabbed her to cushion her fall. Ben reached up to push the hair back out of her face. "You ok?" he asked. Katherine smiled warmly.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" She asked sitting up. Ben had just sat up when the elevator lurched again then stopped. Katherine fell into his arms trying to brace herself from falling.

When she looked up Ben was smirking at her. "And just what is so funny?" She asked sitting up again.

He chuckled, "Here I thought vampires had superior reflexes." Katherine made to stand up. "Oh, ha ha, Ben,very funny." Ben caught her hand pulling back down and across his lap.

"Good thing I have really good reflexes," he breathed before his lips descended on hers. Katherine ran her hands up his chest to the collar of his shirt pulling him closer as their kiss deepened.

Ben pulled back from the kiss to catch his breathe, he looked into Katherine's eyes. Katherine smirked at him,"You know you're pretty smooth Mr. Talbot."

Ben chuckled a bit, "Well I do try Ms. Simmons." Katherine tilted her head back giving a throaty laugh.

Ben couldn't resist he leaned in nuzzling behind her ear and whispered. "We better get up before we get caught making out in the elevator by your neighbors."

Katherine stood offering Ben a hand up as the elevator stopped on her floor. "Come on…..keep me company awhile longer," Katherine entreated him.

Ben smiled, "I'd like that."

Katherine unlocked her door. As they stepped in to her apartment Ben felt something that he hadn't felt in a very long time….hope.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
